Are You and Your Boyfriend Meant For Each Other?
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam takes a quiz to find out if she and Freddie are meant for each other. Better than it sounds.


**Well would you look at who's active again! How long have I been gone? November tenth. Wow. Well after some serious writers block I'm back with this fluffy story. Enjoy!**

Sam Puckett sat in her room, on a black love-seat, holding her arm on her head. Freddie, who was lying on the ground held a magazine with his legs crossed. He turned over and threw a fluffy pillow at Sam. Sam looked at him and giggled. "What?" She asked.

"You wanna take a quiz?" Freddie asked. Sam gave a confused look.

"What about?" She asked, turning back to look at the ceiling. Freddie smirked.

"Are you and your boyfriend meant to be?" He said, reading the title. Sam smiled.

"Sure, why not, nerdy?" Sam said. Freddie smiled at Sam's nickname for him and flipped open the magazine.

"Okay, question one. How often do you two talk? Option one: all the time, we text and talk every day. Option two: Sometimes, a couple times a week and sometimes on the phone. Option three: hardly ever, we are both very busy and only talk during school." Freddie looked up at Sam. Sam threw a ball against the ceiling and it came back down.

"Option one. I spend way too much time with you." Sam said. Freddie smiled and picked up the blue pen Sam gave him to check off option one.

"Next is question two. Is your boyfriend ashamed of you when his friends are there? Option one: yes, his friends don't know or hate me. Option two: no, they all know and get along with me. Option three: depends." Freddie said.

"Um, depends. You're not ashamed of me but I can't exactly say they all get along with me." Sam said. Freddie checked the box.

"Okay, question three. If you where cold, would he give you his sweatshirt? Option one: yes, he does all the time. Option two: sometimes, if he isn't cold. Option three: never." Freddie asked. Sam turned to face her boyfriend and smiled.

"You already know that the answer is option one." Sam said. Freddie smiled, proud of himself, and checked the box for option one. He flipped the page over.

"Question four. Does he ask you to hang out or do you? Option one: I ask him. Option two: he asks me. Option three: it's even." Freddie asked. Sam turned around and threw the ball back against the ceiling.

"Um, you always ask me to hang out." Sam said. Freddie picked the pen back up off the ground and checked option two.

"So next is question five. Does he hold you in his arms? Option one: yes, and it makes me happy. Option two: sometimes, if I'm cold and his friends aren't there. Option three: no, he isn't like that." Freddie asked. He sat up and straightened his legs a little.

"You always hold me in your arms. Option one." Sam said. Freddie checked the box for option one.

"Question six. Does he make it public that you two are together? For example, kiss you in public or put you in his profiles? Option one: yes, it's so cute! I do it too. Option two: no, we are keeping it on the down low. Option three: yes, but he makes a separate profiles that his friends cannot see and we only hang out alone." Freddie asked. Sam gave a groan followed by a giggle.

"You are FAMOUS for public displays of affection. Option one." Sam said.

"So are you. Question seven. Does he compliment you? Option one: Yes, and he always fights back when I insult myself. Option two: No, but I always compliment him. Option three: Sometimes, if I'm in a bad mood." Freddie asked. Sam smiled.

"You always compliment me. Option one." Sam said, throwing the ball against the ceiling. It hit her in the head. "Ow." She said, giggling. Freddie checked the box for option one.

"Okay, adding up your scores. You and your boyfriend are the perfect match. You two know each other and love each other. Never let go." Freddie said, reading Sam's results. He looked up at her and smiled. "I agree."

"Got any more quizzes?" Sam asked Freddie. She threw the ball at the ceiling. Freddie shook his head.

"No, but I can go to the 711 to get more." He said. Sam silently nodded. Freddie stood up and put on his sneakers. He kissed Sam on the cheek. "Back in ten minutes, tops. I love you baby."

"Love you too." Sam said, smiling. Freddie walked out the front door. Sam was once again again was alone in her room, throwing a ball at the ceiling.

**Thank you, thank you very much. Please review, it would mean so much to me. (Follow me on Instagram to tell me to write more instead of being odd. today_was_a_fairytail21)**


End file.
